The present invention relates to matted picture frames and, in particular, to a mat system for picture frames for displaying planar and solid renderings.
Matted picture frames for displaying pictures on two dimensional lamina such as photographs, paintings and other scenes are widely available in differing frame materials and mat finishes. The completed frames may be fashioned by professions or assembled without undue effort by individuals. The picture frame mounting of three dimensional objects poses a greater difficulty and generally requires a custom made shadowbox providing a projecting or recessed container that is specially adapted for mounting on a selected picture frame. Previous attempts at mixed media presentations of pictures and solid objects has required professional assistance to properly integrate the desired display content into a picture frame of choice. Such an approach is limitedly available, time consuming, and costly.
To provide greater choices to consumers, various systems have been proposed for using preformed materials for planar and solid objects. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,579 to Krueger, a preformed matting and picture frame is disclosed for displaying pictures. The construction is based on plastic laminates and framing elements, thereby excluding traditional frames and matting components preferred by consumers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,223 to Visagie discloses a one-piece plastic molded shadowbox for incorporation into a selected mounting frame. The shadowbox does not accommodate conventional matting aprroaches or cojoint presentation of pictures.
A further preformed shadowbox is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,400 to MacPherson et al. discloses plural molded components that may be interfitted to capture an article for display in a prescribed format.
Accordingly, a need persists for a flexible framing and matting system allowing conventional selections of frames and mats to be utilized for the joint display of pictures and associated articles in a system that may be readily accomplished by professionals and lay personnel without the need for extensive dedicated, costly and aesthetically limiting components, and without requiring special skills or equipment for assembly.
The present invention provides a matting system for use with conventional picture frames for cojointly displaying selected pictures and associated objects using widely accepted materials and designs. The invention may be provided in kit form for direct use by individuals without prior knowledge of mat cutting, picture framing or shadowbox making. The matting system comprises a two-piece mat assembly of conventional photomat materials having preformed openings to establish a picture field and a shadowbox field. A desired picture such as a photograph or painting may be attached to the mat assembly for presentation in the picture field. The mat system includes a backing assembly carrying a shadow box, either as an integrated component or a separate piece, that is aligned with the shadowbox field and may be used for displaying memorabilia associated with the picture. The resulting assembled lamina may be mounted in the existing rear rabbet on the picture frame and connected with appropriate fasteners. The system may be used in conjunction with a transparent front panel for displaying the artistic association using consumer selected materials and frames associated with quality picture framing. The mat system can be incorporated in kit form, allowing individuals without prior framing and matting experience to design a custom presentation without professional assistance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mat system for picture frames for cojointly presenting pictures and solid articles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a kit for use by non-professional having components of conventional material enabling assembly of a picture and shadow box display without prior experience.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mat system for conventional picture frames having a conventional matted display of pictures and three dimensional objects.